Day-Dreams
by Terraria
Summary: Mikasa doesn't want to believe that her feelings for Eren are beyond familial - but sometimes she can't help some 'less-than-innocent' day-dreams from leaking through. (Attention! EreMika ship, and a huge lemon warning)


"Are you ready for this?"

Breathlessly, she nods, feeling the weight of him as he presses his body against hers. Her breath escapes her lips in a shallow gasp as fingers wrapped around her bright red scarf. As the treasured garment of her past is gently pulled off her neck by the very person whom had wound it around her for the first time, she allowed his lips to trail down her heated neck, a shudder quaking down her spine.

Agonizingly slowly, his hands gently peeled off her coat, the garment the soldiers of each legion sported as they gave their lives for humanity. As the thought passed through her foggy mind she shoved it aside, concealing it within the swirling confines of her non-functioning brain. She didn't need the thoughts about the titans right now – she just wanted to feel him, his lips on hers, the intimacy between them as they removed each other's clothing. Morbid yet realistic thoughts about the predators of their kind could wait – all she needed right now was him, the heat of his breath, the feel of his bare skin on hers.

Fumbling, he quickly undid the buttons of her inner attire – a collared shirt buttoned all the way to the top. As the last button snapped off, she assisted him in shrugging off the garment, pressing herself to him as she yanked his beige shirt over his head. She delighted in the smooth contours of his muscles, pressing her bare skin against his as their mouths met it passionate hunger. She could feel his tongue as it pushed into her mouth, stroking the cavernous space and sending pleasurable shudders of barely concealed lust down her eager body.

She could feel her pants loosening, his fingers undoing the button hugging it to her waist and yanking down the zipper that kept it in place. She felt a tug as it was pulled off her legs, leaving her practically nude in her simple undergarments. With passionate ferocity she shoved him back onto the bed, pushing her lips into his. With feral hunger she yanked his pants off, not bothering with undoing whatever fastened it to his waist. Buttons were pulled loose as it came off, clattering to the floor, but it was ignored as the two fumbled and writhed in pleasure on the bed.

"Eren…" she murmured into his ear, slipping her eager fingers into his deep chestnut hair. She had always felt attached to him, this overly-courageous boy whom had saved her years before. She had loved him more fiercely than she had anyone else, and though for most of her life she dismissed her feelings as merely familial love. But when she finally acknowledged them as romantic sentiments, she had realized that, despite her feelings, he merely considered her a sister. It was too late and too trivial, her sentiments – until now.

She had to hold back. She struggled with herself to hold back the ravage hunger raging like angry storm clouds in her over-enthusiastic mind. She knew she was far stronger than him, and she would never forgive herself if he were injured in anyway – but she was far too eager.

With a flourish their undergarments vanished, leaving them completely naked and completely overwhelmed by desire. They pressed their bodies against each another, and she moaned loudly as his fingers enveloped her chest. Their mouths found each other again, and she slid her arms across his neck as he fondled his partner's breasts.

Pushing her down into her bed, his blue eyes searched hers for any sign of reluctance for what was about to occur. With shallow breaths she nodded, preparing herself for the imminent. He lay a hand on her thigh, delighting her with the heat it radiated into her soft skin. From his perspective, his bright irises examined her as she lay bare on the bed – so beautiful. Her skin was creamy and fair, soft yet hard, and her dark hair, despite being mussed from their earlier session, was perfectly straight and glowed. Her figure was extraordinary – her hips wide and curvy, her breasts just the perfect size to fit in his hands….She was perfect; his very own goddess.

He started slow – easing himself within her. Pain exploded in that region, causing her to gasp as she clung onto him desperately. She had dealt with titans, experienced various forms of pain…but letting go of her virginity introduced her to a very new sort of agony. Gritting her teeth in pain, she buried her face in his strong shoulder, feeling his hands rub against her back in soothing motions. Nodding her head, she allowed him to continue, pushing himself deeply into her. Finally, as it settled as far as it could go, the pain evaporated, replaced with something far more desirable. She moaned loudly, feeling a pleasure so otherworldly she was certain it was emitting off her in waves.

Before she knew it her body was being jolted roughly, the pleasure rising to unspeakable levels as he thrust into her. Her moans were vibrant and loud, reverberating throughout the entire room. Her hips rocked with him as he jammed into her roughly, no longer caring about the harshness of his thrusts. Finally, the pleasure reached its peak, and the rising feeling in the pit of her stomach emptied out onto the sheets. She shrieked his name as she released, feeling him also reaching his limit. He released into her body, collapsing onto her fatigued form. Sweat beaded her head as she panted, her eyelids closing in her exhaustion. She felt his strong arms envelope her and pull her towards him, their bodies pressed tightly together as they gave into the strong feeling of rest.

"Mikasa?"

The dark haired woman jolted up, blinking slightly to ease the fogginess from her mind. As her vision cleared, she met eyes with Eren, whom seemed to be staring at her in an odd manner. As the events that had occurred in her mind flooded back in a raging torrent of unpleasant memories that somehow were still pleasant at the same time, her face flushed for the first time in a long while.

"You've been staring at me funny for a while now," Eren explained, his gaze unwavering. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," the embarrassed woman replied, turning her head to conceal her significantly redder cheeks. "Just day-dreaming, that was all."


End file.
